


【cherik/EC】4.48

by 198406040448



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/198406040448/pseuds/198406040448
Summary: 连环杀手艾瑞克/犯罪侧写师查尔斯





	【cherik/EC】4.48

在所有种类的精神疾病中，侧写师大概是最光明的一种。

内外干净，意识自主，药吃的也不多。

不过当你接触这个行业就会知道，侧写师不过是精神病院里一条流水线上批量生产的瑕疵品，他们在精神病里太正常，在正常人里又太异端，一个纯粹的精神科患者可以给医院创收，而一个不那么神经质的精神科患者，可以交由各种机构回收利用。每一个健康的社会都应该养这么一两个疯子，放出去咬人，收回来榨汁，走可持续发展。

AM4:48，周围一片漆黑，窗帘上什么光线也透不出来，他听见秒针走动的声音，窸窸窣窣的，像一只贼蹑起的脚尖。

他从一床蓝色冰丝棉质地的织物里坐起身，清醒两秒钟，光脚踩在地上，下床去卫生间。

离开卧室前他习惯性关上门，他身后那张床上一点褶皱也没有，好像他并没有在那上面睡了4小时又48分。

经过客厅时候他啪的摁下电话留言，再啪的摁下电视机，给空旷的大平层公寓制造噪音。自个儿走到卫生间，用完马桶用淋浴房，用完淋浴房用浴巾，换了条内裤，走到衣帽间，出来时候又是一个穿着皮夹克和高领衫的艾瑞克。

电话留言还没结束，查尔斯出差在西海岸，他大概是得了消息，连咆哮带咽噎，艾瑞克洗掉留言时候看了一眼显示屏，显示留言时间是昨天晚上。

电视新闻播报最新一起谋杀案，死者塞巴斯蒂安·肖，男，57岁，死于钝物造成的脑脊液压力过大，浑身是斗殴留下的淤痕，地上是呈动脉喷射的汩汩鲜血，地点在南部一家高度戒严的特殊疗养院，专门接收狂暴分子和重型犯，肖已经在里头呆了十八年，脚上戴着脚镣，那差不多意味着已经没人记得为什么给他戴上，也没人敢给他解开了。他就这么死了，新闻台用干巴巴的声音提醒附近市民注意安全，画面切换到拉着黄色警戒条的事故现场。艾瑞克关上电视机，看了看窗外，在沙发上保持姿势坐到天亮起来，决定下楼去吃个早饭。

他住的这栋市中心超高层公寓，出入得刷卡，他没开车，走了十五分钟的路拐进地铁站，穿过臭烘烘的垃圾堆和积水，和白天也随处可见的老鼠和呕吐物，他搭上唯一连接外界的1号线，一站一站数过去，到了14街，哗的挤上来一群艺术家，到了42街，再哗的挤上来一群游客，到了86街，上班族们陆陆续续下了车，等他回过神来，已经过了站点，只好跟着一群学生下了站再坐回去。他横穿大半个曼哈顿来到十几公里开外的老街区，街道两旁种满了香樟树，南北干道上左手边是百老汇大街，对面是一家咖啡馆兼餐厅。早餐供应传统犹太食物，Shakshuka、烤蔬菜、贝果和鹰嘴豆。中午卖萝卜笋、炖牛肉和薄荷茶，戴着kipa的男人靠在吧台抽水烟。台拉维夫到处是猫，这附近几家犹太人经营的餐馆也一样，几只肥肥厚厚的毛团懒洋洋的蹲在后厨房的垃圾箱盖上，餐厅里的灯罩油乎乎的，那造型和纹路很有18世纪的风情。

某种程度上说，这位冷酷的杀手，远比那位精神病学和神经科学的双料教授要来的感性得多。

他准备回去的时候已经连午饭和下午茶都解决了，这三四点钟的阳光带着枯叶烘烤的味道，纽约的秋天是很宝贵的，怀旧是这个季节里普遍的情感，透过窗外，那沿街面，被樟树树冠遮盖住的天幕，蓝得惊心动魄，蓝得如释重负，蓝得有股傻乎乎直勾勾的劲头，衬着这金灿灿的秋，简直美好得令人感动，咖啡馆里有人在打牌，他就看看，别人邀请他，他笑笑说不，然后往点唱机里丢两毛五分钱的硬币，一连三遍的听strawberry fields forever*，那模样叫查尔斯看见了，准给他判个阿尔茨海默综合征。

老情人上门，不是喜事。艾瑞克回到家里还没从冰箱摸出黑啤，屋外响起砰砰砰的敲门声，那力道是迟一分钟就要破门而入，艾瑞克去开门，查尔斯跌跌撞撞的扑进来，确认他还活着，浑身上下无一不完好，反手一个耳刮子，打得又脆又响，艾瑞克没料到他会动手，整张脸偏过去一侧，口腔里瞬间有股铁锈味道。

查尔斯再要扬起手的时候被艾瑞克一把抓下，他迅速上另一只巴掌，再被艾瑞克扣住手腕，他挣扎气力很大，艾瑞克一言不发，查尔斯两只手都被他死死攥紧，又被折到身后，查尔斯觉得手腕都快被拧断了。

第一个吻就这么落在查尔斯那双红通通的眼睑上。

艾瑞克挪去吻查尔斯微阖的嘴角时候查尔斯反应毫不含糊，艾瑞克闷哼一声，腥甜的味道混在唾液里，他卷起查尔斯舌头，更用力的推挤。

查尔斯拿额头猛的撞过去，艾瑞克倒退了几步，这下他们可算能好好说话了。

你他妈的……那是我当年在巴尔的摩的病人！查尔斯不是来缅怀医患恩情的，他接着说了，严重的精神分裂和暴力倾向，给他喂食需要四个成年男性护工押着用导管灌进去，你以为你是谁？

当年查尔斯还在实习，他来报到时候肖已经在医院里呆了两年三年四年，是个得过纳粹荣誉勋章的退伍军官。肖是医院里的另类绅士，彬彬有礼，慷慨大方，兼备领袖气质，他假期多，能上街，还能协助护士安抚其他不听话的病人，他甚至能去药房取药，他就差没碰过病历，可见特权有多大。他档案的前几页早就分辨不清，联调局用蓝色墨水记下的笔录，已经模糊了。几年来，他的情况一直都很稳定，只有老护士还记得他发病有多恐怖。

肖来找查尔斯的时候心平气和，头脑清醒，说话语调不急不躁，笑容真诚的问查尔斯能否给他停药。

“不瞒您说，医生，这三年多来，我每天都在偷偷减少医嘱上的剂量，实际上，我甚至经常忘记吃药，我已经不记得上一次吃安坦片是什么时候了。您觉得我还有必要继续用药吗？”

查尔斯没有过多的犹豫，他不能拒绝这个合理的要求。事实上，他很开心，因为这证明时间能够治愈疯狂。

换到今天他看着眼前这个艾瑞克，想，时间也许不能治愈疯狂，但总该给他涨涨智商。

接下来他的工作应该是说服肖离开这里，回归社会。停药的半年时间里，一切如常，这家巴尔的摩州立精神病院，始建于一战以前，接纳过数以万计的精神病人，那时候不叫精神病院，而是疯人院、疗养院之类。在医学粗糙的年代，这里死过很多人，那些绝望的幽魂潜伏在每一个走廊拐角处和围墙上的刀片刺网上，顺着郊区猛烈的南风吹进每一间病房，一切好像又有什么不太一样。

先是医院里几个智力障碍的成年人不知不觉的受伤，撞了额头或者膝盖，然后健忘的老年人从楼梯上摔下去，过了几周，几个狂躁型抑郁症患者在食堂见到肖，就像经受过什么恐吓一样，缩回房间里，发出奇奇怪怪的尖细叫声。查尔斯过去谈话，没问出什么，倒是发现这些病人浑身是被虐待过的淤青，他走出房间，看到走廊尽头肖站在那，拐角的阴影让他嘴角的弧度显出几分古怪。

查尔斯见过那种表情，在套路传统的恐怖电影里，以完美伪装蛊惑某个倒霉蛋为自己解开枷锁的反派们，也带着这样的笑容。

巴尔的摩州立精神病院笼罩在重重阴霾之中。

是肖的长啸让医生们停止了周例会，那片刻不停的原始哀嚎，像被困的猛兽，让人头皮发麻。查尔斯过去时候，房间里已经挤满了围观的病人和护士，他挤进去，地上是新鲜的血迹，院长和几个不认识的壮汉正给肖上束缚衣。这些人不同程度的受了伤，壮汉们身上的徽章告诉查尔斯，那是市里的增援小组，通常接到医院求助后，这些小组成员会随时赶到。

查尔斯捡起掉在地上的床单，盖住肖的私处，引来肖一阵狂笑，那笑声里透着癫狂和恐怖。院长过来拉他，镇静剂很快会起效，他被院长带到谈话室，质问他为什么给肖停药——这质问是不合理的，全院无论哪个医生在此之前，都不会拒绝肖的停药要求，查尔斯不过错在是一个实习医生。

差不多两个月的时间，肖的尖叫没有停止过，他破坏力所能及的东西，房间里除了橡胶床垫已经什么也不剩了，镇静剂、电击以及各类捆绑器械都无法将他带回理智和平静，有一回查尔斯过去给他检查身上那些由他自己造成的伤痕，肖反手勒住他脖子，几乎令查尔斯窒息，是六个护工联合将他们拉开，到了这步，医院已经决定将肖送往南部的特殊疗养院，这差不多就是查尔斯关于肖所知道的全部了。

时光回溯到当下这一刻，查尔斯倒不是气艾瑞克的冒险精神，他气艾瑞克那堪称病理性的偏执。他们一路从玄关打到客厅，情形上是查尔斯单方面在揍艾瑞克，而艾瑞克单方面在防守。客厅铺着地毯，艾瑞克没怎么心疼的一脚将查尔斯绊在地上，再拿自己的全部重量压上去。

托姿势不便的福，查尔斯连别过脸都很困难，他们好好的接了个吻，这个吻完成度很高，结束时候艾瑞克已经伸手探进查尔斯腰侧里，再一把拽出衬衣下摆。

查尔斯不想要，他还在气头上，满脸忿恨，这忿恨里掺杂了悲哀和怜悯，他喘不过气来，不是因为艾瑞克在他身后耸动的指头。他几乎是哀鸣出声，艾瑞克没有理他，觉得他多半忘记吃药，他空出一只手去摸查尔斯的大衣口袋，摸出一瓶阿司匹林，空的，查尔斯的头痛不分昼夜，艾瑞克早就习惯了。他从查尔斯的外套里还摸出登机牌，那上面的时间点，大概是西海岸最早的一个航班。他为这事实有点抱歉，手下的动作也轻缓很多，查尔斯跪趴在地毯上，衣服乱七八糟的挂在身上，他前臂撑着沙发要起来，那姿势把什么都暴露了，艾瑞克没有犹豫，他还硬着，解了裤扣就欺上去，扣住查尔斯的肩头，这年轻的侧写师差不多是在惨叫了。艾瑞克咬着腮帮子，那地方紧、热，并不友好，但说真的，他们也没怎么合拍过，查尔斯脾气极好，唯有对艾瑞克又吼又叫，艾瑞克脾气极差，倒是没对查尔斯下过重手，而这欲盖弥彰的待遇差别，居然无法产生一点情感上的惺惺相惜，总而言之，虽然整个世界包括查尔斯都不欢迎他，也没能阻止艾瑞克一再以胜利姿态闯进任何地方。

他在查尔斯身体里翻搅，倒很能让查尔斯忘记头痛，查尔斯咬着下唇，整个人抖成筛子，他差不多已经被撕裂了。他是个对疼痛忍耐度极低的人，他养尊处优，一辈子没吃过苦头，这么说吧，他在餐桌上没碰过孢子甘蓝，走在花园没摔过膝盖，一头痛就乖乖吃药，周围连对他大声说话的人都没有，富裕家庭的孩子对苦难远比艾瑞克敏感得多。他想他算是倒霉透了，他刚下的飞机又立马上了飞机，两天时间只吃了点乱糟糟的飞机餐，遇见艾瑞克真是一件相当残酷的事情，至少对查尔斯来说是这样的，这场对峙中没有敌人，没有胜败，甚至可以说没有矛盾，没有光明在山重水复处等待，没有故事尾页一个尘归尘土归土的句号，他以自小在豪门贵族间培养出来的那种专注聆听呼吸的耐心，无限的忍耐艾瑞克在他生命中兜来晃去，开门关门。他可能并不是在爱着艾瑞克，而是在体验一种名为爱着艾瑞克的生活。

艾瑞克此刻倒确实非常敬业的在查尔斯身下来来回回，又进又出，倘若查尔斯前面有一点动静，艾瑞克兴许还愿意花点功夫讨好他，然而查尔斯那根平静的耷拉着，让艾瑞克没有勇气去爱抚，索性埋头苦干，权当就是个自私眼儿。查尔斯数着呼吸和脉搏，数糊涂了，重新来一遍就是，艾瑞克扣着他爪子，他也紧紧的回扣住，他两眼失焦，思绪早不知道飘哪儿去了，这偌大的平层公寓，家具少得可怜，查尔斯想把视线集中到什么地方去，那一整面的落地窗外是太阳落下去后的铅灰色天幕，艾瑞克住的地方太高了，窗外光秃秃的，什么也看不见。查尔斯平静的闭上了眼睛。

等到艾瑞克连撞了几个来回，稍微醒过一点神智，也意识到那铁锈的味道不是来自自己口腔，他退出身来，好好检查了一下查尔斯下身，那地方湿透了，总算给了艾瑞克一个停下的理由。他退出身来，要过去抱查尔斯，他都做好了被查尔斯连踢带骂的准备了，那拳脚和谩骂迟迟不来，静谧像一记耳光打在他脸上，让他慌了神，他去掰查尔斯眼皮，那蓝珠子瞪了他一下，拿手拍开他，艾瑞克这才定下心来，抱起查尔斯回卧室。

艾瑞克拧好毛巾帮查尔斯擦掉下体的狼藉，温情和暖意这时才从那柔软棉絮和抚摸他卷发的指头中吐丝做茧，将查尔斯层层捆缚，艾瑞克给他上了药，拾起地上的外套，查尔斯问他去哪儿，他说去买阿司匹林，查尔斯说不要了，你过来。

艾瑞克爬上床，伸出胳膊让查尔斯枕着，查尔斯背对着他，勾着他指头，他亲查尔斯发旋，在查尔斯看不见的地方，他才敢如此虔诚。

 

查尔斯醒来艾瑞克已经出门了，他挠挠头，下床时候趔趄了一下，龇牙咧嘴的咒骂空气。窗帘被体贴的拉上，他划开窗帘，确认窗外已经是大中午的阳光。艾瑞克在餐厅桌上留了早餐，裸麦面包和烤芦笋，水波蛋打在蔬菜沙拉上，盘子旁边是三盒阿司匹林，查尔斯静静扫完食物。他该洗个澡，但他吃完药又躺回去，那张蓝色床单被他蹂躏得不成样，边角露出床垫，他扯过被罩，看了眼手机，十几个艾玛的电话，一条艾瑞克的短信，叫他吃点东西。查尔斯蒙上被罩，睡死过去。

也许精神变态这个词不够政治正确，而应该叫“那些在另一领域实现了自我均衡的人”。总而言之，在踏入FBI的初期，查尔斯是很有声望的法医，在80年代，整个美国的法医职位1/3给外科，2/3给了精神科，作为一个有严重精神障碍的权威精神科医生，查尔斯将自我均衡掩藏得很好，他在匡提科参加过一次出勤，解剖过一具尸体，受害人的尸体浇注到混凝土里扔进水池，查尔斯用风镐成功从一堆头发、烂泥、钢筋和骨头里找到几颗牙齿，这就可以验明正身了，死者系当地的一名退休议员，自此以后，匡提科每隔一段时间都能接收到相同的案件举报。

行为分析组组长艾玛，一个踩着12公分高跟鞋的极端女权主义悍T，查尔斯比喻她“把尼采和希特勒放到搅拌机里绞出来混合铸成”，她把查尔斯从联调局学院的课堂上拖出来，将查尔斯的情感投射能力形容成神棍——在联调局学院，查尔斯是坚定的现象学派和存在主义者，这就跟矮个头的姑娘穿高帮鞋的效果一样，非但不能证明他是个心智健全的人，相反相当能说明他的精神状况的恶化程度。

“你有最好的实验室，你有哈佛大学的赫姆利奇，芝加哥大学的布隆——”  
“我不需要你来破案，”这个女人说话的腔调带着钻石的硬度和锋利，“你对各类型犯罪者的精神分析常有无法解释的神来之笔，我只要你告诉我凶手的作案动机。”

一个敬业的侧写师能自如的运用过分纤细的神经和过分敏感的观察力协助警方理解一桩又一桩由人格障碍和情感脆弱引发的灾难，这门始于70年代的职业，均匀而稀有地分布在今天每个办案组织中，他们站在案发现场或者停尸间，皱着眉头解构法医提供的证据，无论从公众角度或者精神病人角度看过去，侧写师就和天体物理、322标志、门萨俱乐部一样，总显得有几分清高和难以捉摸的神秘。

查尔斯看着照片上残破的尸体，想，这个凶手，因为他是个孤儿，幸存者，父母被迫害，所以他理应如此吗？一个成年人的种种作为都必须依赖童年得到解释？他的坚强难道不该是一种向上的力量？这些老套的侧写根本无法引起查尔斯的同情，每一个凶手背后的隐情倘若不是病理上的，那就什么狗屁都不是。他对这个凶手嗤之以鼻，因为此案思想单一，逻辑陈腐，远远比不上他过去在精神病院见到的那些。

等到他见到凶手的时候，他就不这么想了。

这枚青年优秀得令人难以置信，他站在法官面前，神态跟法官没什么两样，很难区分是世界在审判他，还是他在审判世界。查尔斯如果不是被年复一年的课堂拖进了想象力的死水，早该从这横跨北美大陆的十几起案件中领悟点什么，这位凶手先生和一切阴郁的艺术家一样，所有行为上的创造力，表达的最终目的都是对自我的厌弃。

查尔斯年轻气盛，性情却温和宜人，兼具理想主义的殉道精神和高浓度的天真幼稚，在欧洲爆发的反精神病学思潮席卷东海岸以前，每一次出庭陪审他是全场唯一反对实施脑叶切除手术的业界代表，艾瑞克就是这样认识他的，显而易见，作为一个没有雇主且手法残酷、将受害者称为“猪猡”的连环杀人犯，艾瑞克轻易就被扣上精神变态的罪名，政治家们对死者的前纳粹身份讳莫如深，档案一片空白，让行为分析组像无头苍蝇一样白白耗费时间，等到查尔斯为案件进行侧写时候全美境内的前纳粹高官也死得差不多了，逝者已逝，解决病灶是对公众最好的交代。查尔斯没有机会为艾瑞克作任何辩护，无论从法医还是侧写师的立场，曝光凶手身份比知道谋杀背后曲折的死因重要得多。

庭审结束后查尔斯去看他，那一身白大褂和肃穆的神态，搭配审讯室阴戾的气氛，那差不多就像牧师站在艾瑞克面前，就差拉响铃铛告诉他“你可以开始了”。

“艾瑞克，”他说，“你并没有任何病变事实，一切关于病情的阐述只存在于语言层面。”他仁慈的姿态跟诵读指引文没有区别，艾瑞克盯着他，这男人生得十分漂亮，露出来的衬衣领子质地考究，又穿得不以为意，他体格匀称，然而套上那件宽大的白袍子，就像一张白布裹着尸骸。查尔斯也不确定他听进去多少，面前的囚徒眼神坚毅，身陷囹圄依然自带气场，昭彰的向周围投射意志力和压迫感，查尔斯见过那些被切了脑叶的病人，他们特别听话，特别安静，他们永远不能出院了，那是一种以治疗为名的谋杀。艾瑞克说那给我一个吻吧（if u dare），“既然我不是一个疯子。”

这下查尔斯可以判断他是疯子了。

查尔斯再见到艾瑞克的时候是两周以后，跟着他的还有带着判决书的律师，艾瑞克很快就要被转移到巴尔的摩州立精神病院，查尔斯的老东家。这一次查尔斯越过黄色警戒线，在狱警拖走他以前，总算吻到艾瑞克。

艾瑞克逃狱了，用查尔斯送进他嘴里的十字架。他真应该是个牧师，挽救生命，艾瑞克想，和灵魂。

他应该料到事情没这么简单，他此后的一生都成了那个吻的囚徒。

艾瑞克回到公寓时候，很罕见的看到查尔斯还没走。但也睡得太长了，艾瑞克担心的叫他，查尔斯醒过来，问艾瑞克时间，然后说饿了，艾瑞克没带任何食物回来，显然的，他不知道查尔斯还在这。

查尔斯洗了个澡，艾瑞克要去拿挂在玄关口的车钥匙，查尔斯说走走吧。他们下了电梯，两个人在月光下一前一后走。艾瑞克盯着查尔斯的影子，谨慎地拉开一段距离，那模样不像纠缠不休的情痴，倒像逼近牡鹿的猎豹。

他们上了地铁，在忽明忽暗的车窗倒影中，查尔斯的眼也是忽明忽暗，艾瑞克略高一点，手握拉环，将查尔斯塞在怀里隔开人群。周围人来人往，吵吵嚷嚷，这条贯穿曼哈顿的地铁线，停靠的每一个破破烂烂的站台上，发生过许许多多的故事和事故，在每一分钟里，这座城市都有一颗被打落的牙齿，一撮被揪下的头发和一截被踩落的鞋跟，学者和娼妓、商人和乞丐、演员和政客，摩肩擦踵、前仆后继的来到这里，寻找疯狂，在80年代的纽约市，发疯是一件多么骄傲的事情。这场景本该属于一部小说的开头。由一个“查尔斯第一次见到艾瑞克的时候”或者“多年以后，艾瑞克回想起查尔斯的时候”之类的句子铺展开，再被一个娓娓道来的低音念出来。

然而他们只是在地铁车厢里，闻着不知道哪儿散发出来的酸臭腐败的味道，静静的等待到站的广播。

到了餐厅，他们排着队，艾瑞克要查尔斯去找座位，查尔斯固执地跟着他，艾瑞克低下头来问他吃什么，查尔斯抬起视线看柜台上方显示的菜单，他们两个挨在一起，脑袋点着脑袋，站在这不怎么赏心悦目的餐厅、这不怎么赏心悦目的城市里，轻声交谈毫无营养的套餐种类，落到旁人眼中，倒是很能为世界带出几分赏心悦目的美感。

这家墨西哥餐厅，和全美其他地方的廉价快餐店没什么不同，艾瑞克已经吃过饭了，查尔斯对着价值7刀的套餐狼吞虎咽，让艾瑞克很是心疼。他对查尔斯从态度到行为，都称不上善良，但正因为这点情感上的不可能，反而让他在面对查尔斯生理上的、物质上的需求时候，很想做得好一些，他知道查尔斯过着有钱人家的生活水平，他很想记住查尔斯喜欢的餐厅名字，查尔斯喜欢的须后水牌子，但查尔斯过得太随便了，什么餐厅味道都好吃，什么牌子的须后水都能用，艾瑞克静静搅着自己面前的速溶咖啡，他倒不是为了补偿，而是挽留一点亲密感。

等到查尔斯开始喝免费续杯的可乐的时候，他开口了。

“我马上要搬去意大利了，下个月，已经和艾玛说好了，本来这该是我最后一次和她一块儿出勤。”

他一句话里好几个分句，但信息只有一个。他们坐在一个靠窗位置，餐厅的日光灯打在他们头顶上，他没有逃避艾瑞克的眼睛。艾瑞克的眼睛，在强光下，也能显示琥珀般的透亮，不过比起查尔斯来，那是要晦涩很多，如果说艾瑞克的眼睛是男性费洛蒙，那查尔斯的眼睛就是一柄匕首，飞过来插进心尖上，躲得过算你命大，躲不过算你罪有应得。

艾瑞克罪有应得。

“我不再是你的病人了吗？”

查尔斯笑了，“美国一份全国性调查表明，7.1%的心理医生和3.1%的患者发生过性关系，1027个医生和257个病人，全是反移情的恶果，我看到这数据时候吓一跳，希波克拉底誓词明确禁止我们这么做。*”

言下之意，咱俩早不是医患关系。

那就没有任何关系。艾瑞克想。

“我明天回匡提科，”他补充道，“辞呈得过一阵子批下来，这段时间还得按时上班，你让我拿不到这个月的全勤奖。”

艾瑞克没有给他这个玩笑基本的面子，他一句话也没说，查尔斯只好低头吸可乐，吸完可乐吃冰块，咯蹦脆，吃完冰块去续杯。他们静静坐到餐厅打烊，1号线永远人多如织，查尔斯去牵艾瑞克爪子，到站时候艾瑞克拉他，他不动，定定看着艾瑞克，他们过了一个又一个站点，到了135街连这座城市的穷人们也下车后他们找位置坐下来，查尔斯姿态不雅的倒在艾瑞克怀里，就这么一路坐到康尼岛，半夜三点钟，终点站非常空旷，衬得查尔斯的牛津鞋咯噔咯噔的响，而艾瑞克的脚步依然悄无声息。

真专业，查尔斯在心底评价道。

他清了清嗓子，开口了，如果我一辈子呆在这里，你永远也好不了。  
为什么要好呢。艾瑞克想。  
肖是你最后一个目标，嗯？我看过他的档案，在联调局的电子记忆系统里，接下来你会干点什么？找个雇主？

艾瑞克一点声音也没有，查尔斯摸摸鼻子。

艾玛的办公室里有一副非常详细的全球地图，占3米墙面那么大。查尔斯比划着。  
我在那上面丈量从意大利到匡提科的距离，又算了一遍到纽约的距离，我发现它们都在我非常不熟悉的地方。我平生最怕看地图，一来没有方向，二来没有距离，只知道很远，又不知道究竟远到哪里去。

他撇嘴。  
也许你觉得突然，但我在认识你的最初就开始预演分别…如果我不开始，那就永远没有准备好的时候。  
他说。  
我并不是一个不愿向前的人…在没有遇见你之前，我是个特别向往未来的人。  
向往未来。他在心头又咀嚼了一遍。  
遇见你之后呢…我开始向往一个平行世界，向往我们可以换一种方式相遇…然而即便如此之向往，我也会马上清醒的意识到，这和相遇方式没有关系。

阴冷的候车厅里，有风从黑洞洞的隧道深处穿来，呜咽着、咆哮着扑向他们，哗的瞬间，掀起剧烈的情绪，又悄无声息的，跌到空荡荡的寂静中。整个午夜的站台，都是他们的。

友谊之光再过一万年也不会照耀在我们身上，

查尔斯回头去看艾瑞克，四下无人的深夜里，墙面上巨大的广告牌还在尽职地闪烁，那光线不断变幻，从艾瑞克脸上疾驰而过，让他的表情，模糊在明暗之中。

我们距离友谊就是如此遥远。

当我回忆你的时候，我会怨恨上帝设计的这个世界，让我在孤独之中发现了你，也让你在孤独之中发现了我，他给了我们无数个正实数的可能，又把零放到这串数字的最前面，抹掉一切存在的意义。

他叹了口气。  
艾瑞克。  
嗯？  
艾瑞克。  
嗯。

他们走到地铁出口，感到纽约秋夜共同的寒意。一个含着另一个名字，另一个用单音节答应，然后其中一只爪子伸出来把另一只爪子握住，揣进兜里，他们最后不再出声了，纽约郊区的凌晨很安静。

艾瑞克是怯懦的，一直到一个月后他的心理医生坐在前往亚平宁半岛的航班上，他仍无法产生名为失去的真实感。没有纪念品，没有分手炮，没有最后一面，也没有从安检口到停机坪的追逐。

肖死后，他没有喜悦，现在查尔斯走了，他也没有悲伤。他花了四小时从第六大道上洲际公路，一路开到弗吉尼亚。查尔斯的住所跟纽约市中心超高层爱好者很不一样，他家在匡提科郊区，从匡提科开车过去一个小时，途经一大片人工培植的银杏林，到了秋天，那铺天盖地的落叶洋洋洒洒飘下来，艾瑞克的路虎从这场壮观又缠绵的枯黄里碾过去，像碾过一场轰轰烈烈的葬礼。

妈的，他看着查尔斯家打着出售的地产标牌想，这太不公平了。

艾玛见到艾瑞克时候，差点没把手里的咖啡泼对方脸上。她那副震惊的样子让艾瑞克明白，查尔斯没有把他们之间的联系透露给任何人，这是理所当然的，他们签过医患保密协议。但艾瑞克还是感到隐隐的不快。更残酷的是艾玛根本不知道查尔斯在意大利的哪座城市，查尔斯没有留任何余地，没有人知道他的联系方式。

到了这地步，艾瑞克可算感受到一点连结消失的恐慌了。

好在查尔斯也不是完全无迹可寻，波隆纳拥有那个国家最好的医学院。艾瑞克在13个小时的航班加转机时间，思考了很多问题，以及思考他为什么需要思考问题。

全世界都道查尔斯温驯良善，但在艾瑞克眼里，把全世界的恶人加起来也不及查尔斯罪孽深重。他对查尔斯，有一种包含怨恨的深情。这种怨恨，在意识到自己是查尔斯的一个病人时候，尤为的强烈。查尔斯的整个人生，几乎都被人类占满了，倘若他还分得出一点点空闲，他第一个念头是往脑子里塞下更多的人类。而艾瑞克作为一个多年来深居简出的……反人类主义者，一点也不想融入查尔斯这样的生活，他不想被剥夺独立人格，也不想去绞尽脑汁的猜测查尔斯的每一段社交细节，然后在查尔斯那已经被过度开发的人际关系网上，千方百计的搜寻还有哪块空地，可以踩下一双属于自己的脚印。查尔斯的精神家园，对于芸芸众生而言，是多么的丰满、富饶、取之不尽、用之不竭。而对于一个想要独占他的人来说，简直残酷得像一座荒原。

而他的种种烦恼，既不高级，也不神经质，是每一个恋爱中的白痴都会思考的问题，甚至够不上花钱请一个心理咨询，这让他羞耻，也让他恐慌。剥开他们之间身份和理念的假象，满世界都是艾瑞克和查尔斯，13岁的艾瑞克和查尔斯，21岁的艾瑞克和查尔斯，30岁的，45岁的，甚至步履蹒跚的70岁的艾瑞克和查尔斯，查尔斯感到爱情的痛苦和艰难，艾瑞克同样如此，但真相是，连他们这痛苦和艰难都太过正常，千百年来，横在恋人之间的最核心问题从不是身份和理念，而是so what。这个so what，恶狠狠地，气势汹汹地，摆出一副趾高气昂的姿态，消耗着两颗经比纳量表证实过的聪明大脑，封杀了两个成年男性通往“从此他们幸福生活在一起”的道路，让查尔斯和艾瑞克的爱情，如此的与快乐背道而驰。

他凭借多年培养的侦察素质，花了几天功夫，就在一座不怎么样的小城镇里，打听到查尔斯的下落。巴尔干半岛比起北美大陆来，那是要小得多的。他没有忽略查尔斯见到他那一瞬间眼里的热情，尽管他立刻又在脑海中进行着各种比较级，但总体说来，他们的重逢还是能析出高纯度的喜悦。

查尔斯以前常到欧洲出差，意大利的精神病学和神经科学都很落后——这体现在那儿几乎没有公立的精神卫生中心，私人机构的环境也很糟糕。亚平宁这座孤岛上的白左小清新们，对精神治疗非常敏感，在戈里齐亚实验之后，意大利通过了180号法案，关闭了全国所有精神病院。那些住了一辈子精神病院的患者流落街头，导致各地区犯罪率飙升。查尔斯跑到这儿，跟跑到尼泊尔做志愿者没什么两样。

这南欧地区的教学质量，漫不经心又穷讲究，查尔斯呆了不过小一个月，每周都能花上三四个小时吃一顿正式堪比formal hall的聚餐，这些声望在外的院长，虽然在科研经费方面常常揭不开锅，每次研讨会却绝不忘拨出酒水钱，很有查尔斯当年在万灵学院见识的派头，只差一身黑袍加持。

他带着艾瑞克参观居住的那间老式公寓楼，被改造成一家私人诊所，内部保持文艺复兴时候的奢华装扮，但天花板的装饰线条和墙上的壁画早就发霉剥落，房间里到处是身穿睡衣的精神病人，他们或坐或卧，被药物抑制神经，显得摇摇晃晃，这种情形在美国简直无法想象，堪称极端理想主义催化的恶果。

查尔斯穿梭在病人和护士之间，那有头没尾的叨叨埋怨、又毫无防备的为病人递床褥的样子，几乎就是艾瑞克爱上他的最原始理由，与此同时，也是艾瑞克想要离开他的最充分理由。

这些精神病患者，大多是遗传上的情感障碍和智力障碍，并没有痊愈的希望，甚至没有治疗的必要。如果这世界要赞美查尔斯的伟大，那也是一种无意义的伟大，这并不能让艾瑞克肃然起敬，他看着那些衣不蔽体、毫无尊严的病人，想，这样的生命依然呼吸着，所展示出来的意义与神迹全然无关，只是上帝的恶意。

艾瑞克是订了酒店的，不过当查尔斯问他的时候，他明智的什么也没说。查尔斯的起居室在诊所楼上，地方不大，加上年代久远的罗曼式装潢，和满地的书籍病历，让这间窄小的起居室，显得越发逼仄且阴暗。

艾瑞克洗了澡，查尔斯要从浴室门缝里递睡衣给他，被他一把拉进去，两手举过头顶扣住，压在墙上，吻得又狠又煽情，查尔斯几乎立刻就有了反应，艾瑞克一条腿挤进他两腿之间，那硬度蒙不了人。艾瑞克这会儿光着身子，贲张的肌肉线条上覆盖一层水珠，在日光灯照映下，很有这国家街头广告上那种湿身男模的效果。艾瑞克比他们要好多了，查尔斯想，意大利男人油腻腻的，远比不上德国男人与生俱来的禁欲气质。和德国男人上床，就跟和军官、医生、辅导老师上床似的，那快感和罪恶感一样多。他一手摸艾瑞克脸颊，从眉锋到颧骨到下颚，一手抓着他颈后的发尾，舌头和艾瑞克的搅在一起，力道大得发痛。

性究竟意味着什么，只有跟喜欢的人上过才知道，这会儿艾瑞克还没怎么弄他呢，查尔斯就挺起腰扭着臀要艾瑞克解开他，艾瑞克单手划开他领口，嘴唇跟着指头一路向下，舔他胸骨和脐窝，撕开衣服的查尔斯有点肉肉的，不同于套着白大褂的纤细模样，跟艾瑞克做的时候他是那个老要别别扭扭去关灯的人，这会儿两人在这敞亮的卫生间里，艾瑞克咬他肚子上的肉时候他差点拿膝头去顶他，混蛋。查尔斯揪他头发，艾瑞克对着他咧嘴一笑，差点没把小查尔斯吓软，然后拿那排牙齿拉查尔斯裤链，张嘴含住时候查尔斯整个人倚着墙慢慢往下滑，全靠艾瑞克撑着他髋骨，查尔斯一会儿仰头喘息一会儿俯下身来咿咿呜呜的往艾瑞克嘴里送，艾瑞克的技巧是有的，非常严谨的德国技巧，先吮头部，用舌尖抵进缝隙，再收紧口腔全部吞进去，上上下下、来来回回，一手兜着底下的囊袋揉搓，舌头时不时滑到更底下去舔会阴部位……从查尔斯的角度往下看，艾瑞克皱着眉闭着眼伺候他的那股风情，比技巧所带来的效果猛烈要得多了，他一边连喘带噎地求饶，一边不干不净地吐骂词，完全没一点学者派头，倒跟楼下嗑了药的病人有几分相似，目光涣散，动作机械（操进艾瑞克嘴里），脑子里是黑白电视机上的雪花片，等到他完全跌坐在浴室湿透了的地板上时候，艾瑞克也顺势跪下来，最后用力一吸，查尔斯三魂七魄去了一大半，哆哆嗦嗦的全射进艾瑞克嘴里。

艾瑞克本意是拉查尔斯起来冲个澡再滚回床上继续，但俩人在淋浴间里黏黏糊糊，勾勾搭搭，没几下功夫，艾瑞克的指头就沾着沐浴乳顺着查尔斯的尾椎滑进去，碾了两下入口，塞进第一个指节。查尔斯闷哼一声，还在跟艾瑞克吻得匀不出鼻息，花洒的水敬业的蒸腾着，让查尔斯越发觉得氧气稀薄，他两手勾着艾瑞克后背，随便艾瑞克拿爪子在他身后作恶，艾瑞克拉开他一只胳膊去摸自己底下，一碰上艾瑞克那根比洗澡水还要灼人的器官，查尔斯的红晕从脸颊烧到胸膛，也不知道是缺氧还是羞愧，手下的动作倒一点没害臊，两根硬物的顶端叠到一起，迸发出一连串电流，他差点又一个没站稳，而艾瑞克稳稳的托住他臀部，又挤了一坨沐浴乳抹在自己胯下，然后撩起查尔斯服帖的额发，对上那双凝着雾气的蓝眼睛。

“我进去了。”  
艾瑞克话音未落，就把查尔斯整个摁在墙面上，抬起他膝盖往上一提，借着重力，这姿势一插到底，查尔斯差点没背过气去，没等他破口大骂，艾瑞克又凑上来堵他嘴。然后一下重过一下的往上顶，查尔斯两腿盘在艾瑞克腰部，爪子掐紧艾瑞克肩背，力求别跌下去的同时缓冲撞击。

很难说生理上的快感和心理上的满足感，哪个更占上风，查尔斯的内部，既紧且热，沐浴乳顺着交合的地方挤到穴口，让进出变得更顺利，又很快被水流冲走。恐怕这姿势并没有给查尔斯多少乐趣，他蹙着眉头，一节一节的喘，但他想要亲吻艾瑞克的念头，倒没有因为艾瑞克的动作而有丝毫停滞，这会儿俩人的舌头早就吮到发麻，唇角的摩擦也是既肿且痛，艾瑞克从这缠缠绵绵的吻里，领会到浓烈的眷恋。

水流源源不断的浇下来，逐渐冷却，艾瑞克退出舌尖，松开查尔斯，查尔斯还没从过速的呼吸里找回节奏，又被扳过身贴上冰凉的瓷砖，他碰倒了什么瓶瓶罐罐，哐哐当当的声音非常模糊，水流的声音也非常遥远，只有艾瑞克沉重的呼吸，像雷霆一样炸在耳边，他前端在瓷砖面上一下一下的划擦，又冷又痛，又痛又麻。他一遍遍叫艾瑞克名字，没留意到快感是什么时候爬上了脊椎，囤在了腹腔，他浑身紧绷，肌肉僵硬，断断续续的白浊和水流汇到一起，沿着腿根往下滑。他塌下腰来撑住墙面，甩着头发大口喘气，艾瑞克又撞回来，撞得他整个身子跟着往前趔趄了一步，被顶到那隔着腺体的地方，太突然了，他叫了一声，艾瑞克本能的抵住那位置来回碾，终于把查尔斯碾出破碎的哭声，查尔斯前面还在有一搭没一搭的抽射，身后又紧紧含着根硬铁，每一次贯穿都让他想要出来更多，又使不上气力，他咬紧牙关，整张脸涕泪交错，得亏艾瑞克看不见，不然准把他搅得更糟糕。

这趟澡洗了足足一个多钟头，待艾瑞克要为查尔斯清理时候，浇下来的水已经完全凉透了，他胡乱帮查尔斯冲洗腿间，裹着浴巾就把人抱床上去，他还没出来，查尔斯是说什么也不肯了，他鼻头还红通通的，嘴巴颜色本来就漂亮，现在红肿起来，搭配凌乱的头发和波光流转的眼睛，实在很考验艾瑞克的良知。他压着查尔斯在被窝底下一通胡闹，翻来滚去，挨挨蹭蹭，查尔斯从被子里探出头来，要伸手去扣住床板，或者摸上台灯往艾瑞克脑门上砸，艾瑞克眼疾手快，硬是将他捞回来，塞在一团被子底下，查尔斯没好气地重重咬了他腿根处的嫩皮，艾瑞克龇牙咧嘴的抽气，查尔斯这才慢悠悠地含住。他功夫比艾瑞克要差多了，那也怪艾瑞克尺寸不好，但艾瑞克还是发出那种很受用的呻吟，查尔斯倍感鼓舞，又舔又吸，迷迷瞪瞪的又去揉自己下面，艾瑞克看准时机，又把人拉上来摁进床垫，抬起一条腿就插了进去。这下查尔斯连气都喘不上了，也不踢他咬他，整个人四仰八叉的躺着，誓要让艾瑞克体验奸尸的乐趣，艾瑞克看他那撇过脸哼哼唧唧的小样儿，心底明白七八分，边腹诽凭他能撑多久边暗想其实要是看对象，奸尸也没什么（呸）。

躺下来的姿势可比站着要方面多了，艾瑞克掼了几个来回，查尔斯的脸色就全变了，薄汗蒙在他额头鬓角，眼尾闪着星点，唇齿和睫毛都是抖的，这位素质良好的心理医生凭借意志力熬了一会，终于忍不住去拉艾瑞克，要艾瑞克俯下来吻他，艾瑞克抱他起来，改成跨坐的姿势，查尔斯边喘边亲，从脸颊亲到下巴，从下巴亲到耳垂，又去咬他鼻尖，不忘扯好被子将两人团起来。

这地中海的深秋夜晚，风从很远很远的地方赶来，徐徐地扫进卧室，艾瑞克那来时路上的忧虑和患得患失，被暖风一拂，很快消散。

就在温柔的晚风中，怀里坐着一只暖呼呼的查尔斯，艾瑞克的安全小屋慢慢塌陷了。

在他们一对一的诊疗中，安全小屋是整个创后应激障碍治疗的基础。这一概念自精神分析法衍生，广泛应用在各种心理咨询过程，当患者在触及痛苦回忆时，可以随时退回到安全小屋里去，这技巧没有什么特别的新意，但凡与心理医生交谈，都会被体贴的建议先在脑海中准备好一个栖身之所。大多人的选择是童年居住的老家房子，或者壁橱、子宫之类，但艾瑞克无论如何也创造不出安全的概念，得靠查尔斯对他加以引导。当然，查尔斯是无法知道，也不应该知道安全小屋的模样的，否则也就不配被称为“安全”。

“艾瑞克，你需要一个物件，可以随身携带的那种，当你感到危机时，可以帮你自如的切换到安全小屋的模式。”  
他们第一次进行心理互助时候，查尔斯是这么告诉他的。彼时查尔斯一身暗纹正装，脸是粉的唇是红的，那双眼睛，蓝得毫无道理。

艾瑞克慢慢用手掌盖住光着身子坐在自己怀里起伏的查尔斯的眼睛，想，I got it。

自掌心下有温热的液体缓缓爬下来，查尔斯又被操哭了。

平心而论，艾瑞克还是很绅士的，证据是在历经两小时、换过三四个姿势后，他总算大发慈悲的将查尔斯拗成跪伏的姿势，好速战速决给对方一个痛快。查尔斯恨自己不能晕过去，实在不知该为自己体力默哀还是叫好。他一会儿喊用力，一会儿喊艾瑞克，最后又只剩模糊的单音节，他后面烫得像着火，艾瑞克沉甸甸的抽进抽出，撞得他前面一耸一耸的戳着床单，那都已经不是用射出来的，只是一小汩一小汩的挤出些稀薄的白浊，织物上一塌糊涂，又被身后的混蛋拿指腹捻过去，恶劣的抹在他嘴唇上，查尔斯扭过头不搭理他，那只手指不死心的捏开他下巴探进去，搅他舌头，唾液混着腥液，在查尔斯的红唇和艾瑞克的指尖，拉出一条淫靡的丝线。  
“说句好听的？”  
“滚你…呜……”  
“啧。”艾瑞克掐住查尔斯根部，再狠戾一撞，查尔斯一阵剧烈颤抖，眼泪滚落下来，砸在床单上，晕开一点湿迹。  
“啊、……放……”  
太过分了，都这样了还不打算放过他。查尔斯两腿打颤，就要支撑不住，全靠艾瑞克兜着他腰腹，眼看自个儿的心理医生就要被玩坏，艾瑞克俯在他耳边说一起，然后挺起腰杆次次照着同一个角度撞下去，查尔斯叫了起来，脑袋向后仰去，靠在艾瑞克肩窝，艾瑞克捂住他嘴，两人浑身汗涔涔的，臀肉相撞的声音太过响亮，床腿发出不堪重负的声音，查尔斯连挣扎带撕扯，艾瑞克还不放开他，查尔斯眼里的光全乱了，无意识的配合那节奏，攥着床单不顾一切的扭摆，两人一个往前顶一个往后压，艾瑞克咬着他锁骨那块的皮肉，一波一波的灌进查尔斯体内。他叫着查尔斯名字，查尔斯也叫着他名字，两人什么也没听见，耳际全是轰鸣的心跳声，分不清是谁的。

 

查尔斯醒来时候艾瑞克还躺在他身边，窗外已经天亮了，艾瑞克的背部肌理在晨曦中闪耀大理石的质感，只是。

他去摸艾瑞克背后一道从肩胛骨到脊椎的瘢痕，他昨晚没有留意到。艾瑞克一下子就醒了，回过头来看他，然后彻底转过身来将查尔斯收进臂弯里。  
“背后的伤怎么回事？”  
“……肖身手挺好的。”  
查尔斯从他腋下探过去，沿着那道毫无生气的皮肤组织一寸寸摩挲。  
“你真是命硬。”他叹息道。

查尔斯住的房间里，渐渐多了艾瑞克的东西，一柄牙刷、一只口杯、一套睡衣、一双拖鞋……他们一言不发的、心照不宣的、别别扭扭的，把艾瑞克，装进查尔斯的意大利生活里。

艾瑞克觉得，他和查尔斯之间的羁绊，就差一场戏剧性的失控，将他们，要么永远粘合、要么永远告别。艾瑞克的意大利语没有问题，他是天生的语言专家，对药理也不算一无所知，称得上查尔斯的得力助手。其余时间，他呆在市图书馆里，编写国家印书馆分配下来的翻译章节，英译意的，意译德的，德译西的……码字、分行、加注释、编目录。生活和艺术的区别，大概就在这里，如果这是一部小说，那么在他们平淡如水的一章又一章之后，总得有个峰回路转的急刹车，将故事推向一个强制性的高潮，他应该在下班回家的路上，被一辆什么车给撞一下子，或者查尔斯应该在医院里，被一个什么疯子给捅一刀，他们这样的两个人，一个逃逸的犯罪分子，一个前FBI犯罪侧写师，就这么安安分分的，兢兢业业的，用各种体位和生活用品，涂完了一部小说的一章又一章，然后一直到有一天，查尔斯问他，要不要换个大一点的房子？

他们翻出平常用来垫桌子的报纸，搜罗中缝的房屋租赁广告，周末找饭馆吃饭的时候留意挂着AFFITTASI的牌子，查尔斯的同事和学生都有不错的房源，两人在各自上班线路的折中位置，租下一套两室一厅，多出来的一间房间，是当书房用的。

一到北半球冬季，就意味着诊所里有许多病人熬不到来年春天，而又会源源不断有新的病人涌入，查尔斯积极申请各类基金，再掏出家族信托，他的工资卡早就垫上了。但凛冬的肃杀之意大多时候跟物质供应是没有关系的，针对精神疾病而言更是如此，查尔斯的头痛也是时好时坏，何况他长期处于具有潜在破坏性的环境中，精神科医生在实际治疗中所需要的知识储备和经验复杂程度完全超出个体承载的极限，从数量上看，精神科堪称医学最大分支。

你像个西西弗斯，艾瑞克这么说。  
无论法律还是医疗，它们的尽头是同情心。艾瑞克。  
查尔斯又拿那种眼神看他，你认为这些人连呼吸的价值都没有，然而糖尿病和精神障碍症一样不可痊愈，如果你同意糖尿病人可以通过胰岛素控制病情，那也该同意精神病人可以通过五羟色胺活下去。  
他手上捏着一份医患协议，来自刚刚被护士领出去的女士。  
当查尔斯是一名侧写师的时候，他拷问道德，而当他是一名精神科医生时候，他审判理智。

医疗档案显示这是她第十六次，这基本说明实际数据要大于登记数字。查尔斯能做到的很有限。他按正式协议的格式起拟文件，文件内容是这位女士必须保证在两小时内不伤害自己。一式三份，患者医生和护士。然后她被领到房间。两小时过去后，这位女士再被带回来，她身上没有任何新添加的伤口，查尔斯鼓励她，然后他们将协议时间改为明天早上，协议重新签订。  
到了第二天早上，他们试着将协议时间再拉长至一个礼拜，每一次更新时间他们都重签协议。两周后查尔斯正式收纳她，配合药物治疗。  
这位女士大概是永远不能彻底出院的，但她可以努力缩短住院时间，查尔斯想，也许下一次他们可以试着签订“保证下次住院以前不伤害自己”的协议。

艾瑞克不关心病人，但他关心查尔斯，他并不为查尔斯骄傲，但他为查尔斯欣慰。

两个月后，查尔斯接到家属电话，这位女士最后一次自杀，成功了。27楼，是这座小镇最高的塔楼，没有生还的可能。

艾瑞克回到家的时候，屋子里黑漆漆的，大雪弥天的季节，查尔斯坐在没有地毯的木地板上。艾瑞克打开暖气片，想了想，没有开灯，走过去抱他，拨开头发亲他眼睛，亲到一片濡湿。  
……这一切是真的发生过……那种因为希望而带来的振奋，那不是发梦，也不是妄想，它真的就在眼前，伸手就能碰得到……  
艾瑞克听见时间的齿轮，咔嚓咔嚓的，缓慢的，转动了起来，他朝朝暮暮等待的，一场戏剧性的失控，将他们，要么永远粘合、要么永远告别。  
他唇贴着查尔斯发旋，将查尔斯整个拢进怀里，也许死才是生命的初始状态，活着这件事就像生病一样，当病好了之后，生命就会消失。*查尔斯，她痊愈了，只是并非你希望的方式。  
……不……  
她在你的治疗下，保持清醒的意识，对吗？她是自愿这么做的，如果五羟色胺改变了她的意志，如果你在最后的那一刻阻止了她，如果人类的社会准则将她对自己人生的选择视为一种病态和错误，那是否也是另一种层面上的谋杀？查尔斯，善恶的标准本就如此矛盾。

很难说清艾瑞克此时的心情，他一贯以恶人自居，活得轻松自在，而一个美好的查尔斯，却在被杀人犯苛责。

这么多年来，他和查尔斯之间，总有一种把难走的道路走一遍、难啃的骨头啃一遍、难熬的活罪熬一遍的韧劲，他们先是把简单的情绪问题，上升到情感的高度，再慢慢去摸索打磨那些复杂化了的情感，他们把相互折腾当做任务，又把各自安生当做宿命，并玩得炉火纯青、害人害己，而如果不这么做，他们就没法安心的相信，那巴掌大的幸福，就握在他们手心，翻山越岭，从未改变。

艾瑞克抱着查尔斯，前后轻轻摇晃，像安抚一个哭累了的婴儿，换做在平时，学院派的查尔斯，多的是各种主义和理论反驳他，但此时此刻，他只是静静的坐在艾瑞克怀里，表情藏在一头卷毛下面，查尔斯的手心潮乎乎的，也不知道他哭了多久，他都三十岁了，艾瑞克想。

查尔斯，圣诞节你想不想回沃夫查普？或者伦敦？  
……我想和你在一起。  
艾瑞克有一瞬间眼眶发热，查尔斯啊，他在心底轻叹。  
……圣诞节到哪儿都是人，你想不想去台拉维夫？全球狂欢的时候，我们可以在台拉维夫晒晒太阳喂喂猫，当然，那儿也有基督堂。  
……还有死海。  
对，比你的眼睛更蓝的死海，还有棕红色的山脉，跟你的小胡子一样。  
查尔斯嗤笑出声，跟你的一样。  
艾瑞克捏着查尔斯指头，圆乎乎的，他一根一根捏过去，捏到无名指时候被查尔斯一把勾住，又变成十指交扣。

 

-尾声-

艾瑞克是在耶路撒冷西区给查尔斯写信的，70年代开始，圣诞节沦为一个全球性的商业节日，失去了宗教意味之后，显得温和无害，即便在穆斯林或者犹太人居住的城市里，到了这一天，商场的中庭也会摆上不怎么地道的圣诞树。比起沃夫查普一大片原始冷杉，那品相是要差上许多。艾瑞克在信笺中写道，我昨天去诊所预约，医生却到美国去过平安夜了。我的肩胛骨坏得差不多了，我已经不记得它上一次不痛是什么时候，也不记得不痛是什么感觉了。

他住的地方，就在西区沿街面，可以每天看到城镇的变化和冲突，在耶路撒冷，一条贯穿南北的主干道将东西区划分开，即便没有这条道路，民族之间的差异仍然十分明显。几年以前，这里被单方面宣布建都，但这范围太大了，犹大山地上，巨大而平缓的坡体一片连着一片，没完没了的在地平线上浩荡起伏，杳无人烟，站在山坡往下眺望，是扎堆的楼房，没有第五大道的摩天大厦，也没有康尼岛的游乐场，那密密麻麻的水泥方块，在常年的沙砾覆盖下风尘仆仆，看起来和任何一座西亚国家没有区别。再往远处，就是绵延无尽的荒地和断断续续的隔离墙。

查尔斯，倘若满腔的仁爱需要对世界无尽的耐心，那么相对的，持之以恒地拒绝和世界和解是另一种对自我的忍耐。他继续写，大多数人缺乏永不原谅的底气，对人类而言重新爱上一个人的能力到80岁也不会消失，但恨的能力却会随着时间老去，由于阅历增加自身也变得越来越可憎，你对世界再也恨不起来，温良一词成为所有人的归途。查尔斯，人不能年轻时逞残忍之快，老来又获柔睦之安，你的宽容让我永不能翻身。

他写，在我的民族中，自杀与谋杀同罪，这本该是种刻薄，也是我的病灶。他想，却让我安慰。

广场上摆放着自由取用的便签纸，这一风俗由游客带来，又得到旅游局的推广，他往哭墙的缝隙中塞进字条，然后将脸埋入掌心默念祷告，他像溺水的人必须挣扎那样，绝望与希望早就难以区分。地中海沿岸的冬天温度宜人，难得有风，古城墙上的天穹，蓝得惊心动魄，蓝得如释重负，蓝得有股傻乎乎直勾勾的劲头。查尔斯，多想再一次拥抱你。他额头抵住城墙，唇贴着墙砖，尽可能轻轻的对你说一声。  
『 』

-END-  


**Author's Note:**

> *往点唱机里投币的姑娘叫Patti Smith。  
> *肖的故事情节参考Patricia的诊疗日记，这是她在职业生涯的第一家精神病院的遭遇。  
> *数据来自1986年《美国精神病报》第143期、《精神力学、心理治疗和精神分析的违规警示录》第5期。这里只是挪用了数据。（这么说来实际脑叶切除手术在70年代就被废弃了…所以不能考据…  
> *此句来自《全部成为F》，真贺田四季台词。


End file.
